It all begins with one question, Who am I?
by natsfoosh
Summary: an intruging interview with one's anonymous concience about wondrous complex issues this person goes through during her lifetime
1. Beating of integrity

_**And it All Begins with One Question **_

_**WHO AM I?**_

WHO AM I?

What Is truth?

You can say that truth is the most denied predicament on the planet. Since it is so denied in our world we call "Earth", it developed a sort of rejecting attitude in the unconscious minds of the new generations. This factor is extremely important in life, as without the truth, we'd be living a lie. One tiny lie in the whole universe may convert a truthful life into a tamed, masked one.

Truth and Misery are likely to attach to one another, although truth doesn't always lead to misery, but to the opposite, which is happiness.

I have no authority or power to define happiness, so we can't say truth leads to happiness, so that eliminated the opinion of it leading to this so called delight and we will end up with truth only leading to misery. That gives truth the credibility of taking over a person's fragile, delicate life.

Who says Misery is a Bad thing?

It can and may be good. If misery is thought out to be equal to happiness, which is likely to happen, it's as if misery drives the person to a point where this creature has to laugh about unhappy he/she is. Laughing releases positive energy no matter how much misery is pushed into it, making laughter a factor of rock-hard, pure happiness. The more laugher the more the smiles, the less the misery, although miserable people laugh due to their misery. It's contradiction all the way.

Smiles don't necessarily mean happiness, so why say they lead to it?

Leading to something does not mean you are this something, you can simply be the happiness's advocate.

Smiles make the person in front or around you feel comfortable. This streak is almost in every human being on the planet. A smile gifts you good vibes, and good vibes may lead to happiness.

What about Joy?

A joyful person doesn't have to carry happiness with him/her.

Happiness is exerted through the eyes, smile, voice and body just like a pen. Pens exert ink, the ink creates sounds, shapes and emotion.

Joy on the other hand is inhaled through deep space, deeper than any air you can breathe. Deep space allows you to explore different dimensions to the world and mankind. You see things you never saw in the past, giving you this feeling of knowledge through the many eyes of the multi-faced, schitzophrenic world. That's why people look for joy; most people don't see it.

Isn't looking the same as seeing?

Seeing and looking are completely different. You might look at a person and just say that this person is a human instead of seeing that this 'human' is a person.

What's the difference between a human and a person then?

A human is only flesh and blood whilst a person is just the universe crammed in this flesh and blood. So you should now see that there's an enormous difference between them, as the difference is the whole universe, and the universe is limitless.

But how do you know that the universe is limitless if you didn't really see it all?

Well… if the universe is only flesh and blood, then there will never be any skinny people with little of the flesh, so that's not the case.

Sure I don't know the universe and can't see it through, but to me the universe is limitless; Thinking, imagining, feeling, loving, etc… are limitless. These are all confined in the universe, therefore concluding that the universe=no limit.

What if a person can't speak?

Everyone can speak, not everyone can talk. Talking involves sounds, speaking has to do with the mind and soul.

What if a person has no mind?

I don't think that's possible, although it is possible to have no brain. Everyone has a mind, everyone can think, feel and see something because of it.

If the mind makes you feel, then what does the heart do?

It pumps blood to the brain. The brain is not the mind.

Then where do feelings hibernate?

In your soul

You just contradicted yourself… how can feelings hide in both the soul and the mind?

I didn't contradict myself. The mind has feelings too.

Then what are the mind and soul?

I have no idea, but to me I see the controllable part of your mind and the uncontrollable section of your soul are the same. By controllable I mean you can have power over your actions, not your thoughts. Thinking is never controllable.

The mind and soul are kind of a yin-yang story to me. They complete each other.

But if the mind is controllable, and your thoughts are not, then can your mind control?

Technically, yes.

The actions can control people's thoughts, although people can't interfere with their own. The mind can always control its beholder.

Thoughts are able to control objects, but that's extremely rare.

What's rare, if everyone is different?

Everything.

What's everything?

The opposite of nothing.

What is nothing?

Now that's a long story. Long story short:

Nothing can be related to no one. If you are a no one, you can't speak. If you can't speak, you can't make a noise or an action, therefore you are completely and utterly silent.

Silence in this world does not exist. Everyone needs it, therefore everyone craves it, but no one can experience it. Not even the deaf; the deaf can listen. Silence is nothing, and nothing is no one, so no one = nothing = silence = the non-existing. To conclude, nobody is nothing.

Well then, is nothing something?

As a matter of fact, it is.

And the meaning of something would be…?

I know that it's not nothing because it has a value.

How can nothing be something, and something not be nothing?

If something is nothing, then it has no value. In other words, something is valuable while nothing isn't.

Nothing has a value, but a different kind. I have no words that may describe the value of nothing.

What do you mean by valuable?

A valuable thing is somewhat needed for a human. When a human needs a something, it is valuable. When a person needs this same something, it's sentimental.

Why sentimental?

Because it gives meaning to life. Life has no depth if the person living it has no sentimental something.

What about god?

Well, if there is a god, then life has value on its own, a person would add to that value a sentimental something, a human would not.

IF there is a god, god would be sentimental, therefore life is sentimental

If there is no god, then this person has to create both value and a sense of sentimentalism.

God is not a factor of sentimental value, value itself or sentimentalism. It's all in the person. The person decides if he/she should have a god or not.

Did you make your life sentimental?

I have no exact answer to this question. But if you look at it you'd most probably say no for one clear reason:

If I die, I wouldn't really care, which means I can't hold on to it and miss it as much as a sentimental thing is missed, which makes my life not sentimental. This cancels out sentimentalism.

I'd disagree, but I have no proof otherwise. Proof is an important feature in the world of truth.

If your life is sentimental, you'd care for it more than you'd care for a valuable one.

What is proof?

Well, it differs from person to person. Every person has his/her own way of proving things.

To prove something is to find a good way of showing someone that your opinion can be a valid one at least a small bit.

Maybe small is huge to me but tiny to you, what would happen to the world if that's the case?

Well that's exactly the case, and as you can see it's a big issue that is not being provoked out by people throughout the world, which is sad.

Provoke? Provoking means forcing. You can't force someone to do something!

Provoking doesn't necessarily mean forcing, but in this case it does. You can't force someone to do something, but you can force something to craft valuable and sentimental matters in life.


	2. The Hums of curiosity

PART 2.

WHO CAN I BE?

Can I be normal, or am I normal already?

I don't think you could answer that question validly. Normal is not defined correctly throughout the world. If you do something that is different from other people, you are not 'normal' to the world.

You can be ordinary, but I don't think anyone can be normal. So I deleted that word from my dictionary.

Ordinary?

Yeah, ordinary. An ordinary person/human is someone who is following the world's common rules and going through life in a machine-like manner, which makes this human/person a clueless naïve one.

Almost everyone tends to think that if they are not ordinary and don't live an ordinary life then they are outcasts. I don't see any wrong in being an outcast. Jesus was an outcast, and I am speaking as if there was a Jesus. If you don't belive in a Jesus or a God, think of them as cartoon characters, and their story as fiction. That way Jesus can be mentioned in this exploration of thyself. The world is being taken over by suggested ways of thinking, acting, and therefore being.

If you don't go the way you truly want to go, then you will never live a life. People can make their own ordinary. I see myself as my own ordinary person with my rules, thoughts, feelings, actions and behaviors. I control my own life, hence I am my own ordinary.

What if what you want to do is what others are doing?

That's an indicator of major influence. No one, and I strictly mean no one, is willing to give up their own thoughts and replace them with another's just because they want to.

But if they want to be influenced and force themselves to then what you just said is being proven wrong.

How can a person force themselves to be influenced? Influence is like thinking, you are unable to control it, only its consequences. If you want to be influenced and then actually become influenced because youas a mind and soul want to then you are simply triggering with yourself, because you wanted to influence Soul and Mind. So this is not a very good example to try to prove my opinion wrong.

It's possible to want to influence someone and succeed but not the other way round.

How come?

Well… you can influence a person easily by just saying one simple word, like yes or I or no, but you can't get yourself influenced easily, it's not in your hands. It's in life's hands, in love's hands.

If it's in life's hands, then it's in my life's hands, so it is in my hands because my life is controlled by me, supposedly.

Life's hands are different than Your own life's hands.

Life in general gifts you and steals from you the most valuable predicaments on the planet.

Your life, is utterly disposable if you are not competent enough to take good care of it. Whilst life itself can not be touched, given the fact that its not tangible, and that it pumps up your life.

If life was tangible, how do you think it would feel, and what colours would you see in it?

The colours of my own world. None from this one. Something much more striking and irresistible than Pink, green, blue or any of these so-called 'colours'. All of these my-world colours combined give the colours of life. Life would look like a spongy glass, a jelly-like metal and a weak rock in full harmony. And that is just the beginning of my description. All I can say is that if life was tangible, it would be living to its fullest alone


End file.
